


i walked into the room and then i saw your face

by Anonymous



Series: problematic works [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, i think this is the first coffee shop au in the enderbees tag woop woop, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "oh, er, i'm sorry!" the dirty-blonde at the other side of the counter stuttered.tubbo made a beaming smile splat across his face as he handed him the coffee once more. "no big deal, big man. here's your coffee!"he watched as a small red tint made its way onto the guy's face when he smiled back at tubbo.aka: enderbees coffee shop AU we were all waiting for
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: problematic works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190069
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184
Collections: Anonymous





	i walked into the room and then i saw your face

**Author's Note:**

> ok here r some notes
> 
> i have never worked a customer service job do not shoot me for anything incorrect HAHHAHAH 
> 
> also this may be bad considering i have never had an actual crush on any real people but just know I Tried.

it had been a long week at the coffee shop, tubbo could say. 

they recently had new shipments of furniture, so the baristas, tubbo, tommy, wilbur and techno, were all forced to set it up monday morning at 6 am. except only tubbo showed up, so he had to do all of the work. usually he wouldn't mind, doing coffee stuff is something that for some reason he really enjoys, maybe its the repetition of the movements that make it so comfortable, or the many faces he gets to see during the day. what he did have trouble with, though, was manual labor, considering he was about 5'5 and was as weak as a newborn bird. 

_so monday was a bit of a bust_ , tubbo thought at the time, _but it can't get worse, can it?_

tuesday was worse. 

for some reason on tuesday, all of the worst customers just decided to coincidentally show up. after every _"no ma'am, we can't refund already consumed drinks."_ and _"i'm sorry, but there is no secret menu, ma'am. we aren't a Starbucks."_ tubbo was practically enraged out of his mind. at least this time techno and wilbur were there though, so he had a bit of backup when begrudgingly kicking customers out of the shop.

somehow the week got worse as it went on, tubbo's bad luck just never stopping. 

babies throwing up, a group of middle schoolers causing undo-able wreckage, creepy dudes, and so much more. tubbo was just surprised at the fact that the week he decided he would work shifts everyday in was just absolute chaos. he knew he probably wouldn't be making that mistake again, that's for sure. 

it was friday now, and a ring of a bell indicated tubbo that a new customer had entered the coffee shop. with a unpleasant sigh, he leaned his head on his hand while his elbow was on the counter. god, he was so tired. 

in his most monotone voice, he said the mandatory greeting. "hello welcome to-"

the sight he saw was _"fucking gorgeous"_ as tommy were to put it. tubbo saw an extremely tall man with floppy, dirty brown hair that drooped over his eyes, to the point where you wouldn't be able to properly make out if they were even there. his figure was skinny, but that is to be expected with someone that height. he had to be at least 6'4, right? his clothing style was admittedly pretty bad, he was wearing a hawaiian shirt with cargo shorts in the middle of fall. he looked like a bit of a divorced dad, but tubbo decided on the fact that we can't all be perfect.

tubbo instantly sat up from his lazing position, not wanting to miss probably his only chance with this dude and ruin his week once again.

clearing his throat slightly, he began again. "hello, welcome to park pop!"

the attractive man made himself over to the counter quickly, clearly this was his first time ever in a coffee shop. tubbo had to repress a small giggle, not because he was making fun of him, but because he used to be the same way when he first came in here. 

when he got to the counter, he looked down at little 5'5 tubbo, making ripples in his heartbeat occur. 

"um, hello! could i get a uh... iced chai tea latte please?" 

god, what the fuck was wrong with tubbo? everything about this guy, his looks, his voice, hell even the little personality he's seen is just so enticing, like he couldn't get enough. he practically was pleading and begging for more of this man, for the small hope that he may get to have an actual conversation with him. 

_how am i such a hopeless romantic?_ a small, unnoticeable sigh made its way through tubbo's body. then he remembered that he actually has to work, and tried his hardest to return to his previous state. 

"sure! anything else i can get you today?"

"uh, no, i think that'll be it."   
  
"alright! that'll be $3.95."

the man swiped his card through the scanner, and a small _beep_ came out, indicating the transaction was done.   
  
"can i get a name for that?" tubbo said, in hopes of getting to know more about him.   
  
"er, ranboo will work." he said quietly.  
  
tubbo immediately suspected the name to be fake, so he didn't give much thought to it. he did feel a little down though, but it makes sense. he was just a stranger, why would he tell him his real name? 

he also couldn't really say anything, his nickname was literally 'tubbo.'

"okay, thanks! your drink will be up in a moment." 

tubbo turned around, a bit grateful for the distraction of having to actually do work so he wouldn't be focused on the fake-named man currently in the practically empty coffee shop. while he was just about to be done with the drink, eighth wonder by lemon demon played softly in the background, and he heard hi _-ranboo_ hum a bit to the tune of it. _"_ _oh my god, these bitches gay. good for them. good for them!"_ a little sonic voice said in his head. no straight person enjoys lemon demon. tubbo definitely had a chance.

"order for ranboo?" he called out, putting the now finished coffee on the delivery side of the counter. ranboo got up and walked towards him, as he tried to hand him the coffee, but ranboo tried to reach for it as well. their fingers grazed each others, tips of them meeting ever so slightly. tubbo _swore_ he felt a bit of a shock run through him has he touched hands with him. 

"oh, er, i'm sorry!" the dirty-blonde at the other side of the counter stuttered. 

tubbo made a beaming smile splat across his face as he handed him the coffee once more. "no big deal, big man. here's your coffee!" 

he watched as a small red tint made its way onto the guy's face when he smiled back at tubbo.

"thank you." he grabbed the coffee and left the shop slightly faster than a normal customer would, clearly flustered. a huff escaped tubbo's mouth as he watched him leave the store. _speed run how fast i can catch feelings challenge?_ he thought, making himself chuckle a bit. 

"oi! tubbo! get back to work!" tommy screeched from the back of the store.

"okay, okay!" 

_maybe i've already lost that challenge._

**Author's Note:**

> decided not to work on another chapter, sorry :( my writing is Not Quite That Good yet to think of an actual storyline


End file.
